They're All Gone
by bchan820
Summary: Goten has always wanted a good steady relationship, but he's never had one. Then a girl changes everything. My first fic, so please no flames! Tell me what you think!
1. The beginning

This is my first fanfic. It's a Goten/...lots of people...a lot of them are made up, too. So they're mine, no one else's. You'll understand what I mean when I get more into the fic. Well enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT...I don't own any songs I might mention.

They're All Gone

Have you ever lost someone? Someone who meant everything to you. But of course you didn't mean everything to them. That's the way life is. Nothing ever goes as planned. At least for me it doesn't.

I have.

In fact, I've lost many people.

Not all of them have been painful. And one or two times,...it wasn't that the person didn't love me, just that...all I'm going to say is that the Good Lord took them away from me.

It all started when I was a Freshman in high school. There was this girl that I couldn't get out of my mind. Her name was Venetia Colonial. Her hair,...I've never seen so much auburn hair in my life. Not that I didn't like her thick hair. I thought it was beautiful.

But of course, she didn't like me back. Actually, it's not that she didn't like me. She already had a boyfriend. I'm not going to go into depth on him.

So there I was, only 15 years old, and I'd already had my heart broken.

That's really sad if you think about it.

That doesn't even go into depth about me losing someone.

My sophomore year, it was a blonde bombshell on my mind. Her name was Annie Daughtery. Everyone wanted her. And of course everyone meant my best friend, Trunks, and all of his jock friends. I'm not saying I don't like his friends. Some of them are cool. Some of them are actually my friends... I won't go into depth on that either. At least not yet.

Trunks was my best friend, so of course I wasn't mad at him when he told me that he and Annie would be going to the Christmas dance together. No, I wasn't mad. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't heartbroken about it. I was going to ask Annie to it, then Trunks just had to go and ruin everything.

So that left me dateless.

Right?

Wrong.

I had a few backups just in case she said no. I'm so glad that I did.

The one that I ended up going with was one of the most important girlfriends that I'd ever had. Her name was Paris Sumpher. We ended up dating for one year. That's one of the longest relationships I've ever had and was the strongest I'd ever had back then. We ended up breaking up our junior year.

Flashback

I was taking Paris to this really fancy restaurant that I wouldn't be able to afford if I hadn't been saving up my allowance since my birthday last year. Paris was acting distant and cutoff. I asked her what was wrong countless times, but she just said that it was nothing, I shouldn't worry about it.

Then suddenly she started to cry.

I asked her again what was wrong and she told me that she'd been cheating on me for quite some time now. She didn't tell me exactly how long. She didn't tell me who it was with either.

That was one of the worst experiences in my entire life. And I've had some pretty bad ones.

I was shocked, of course. I stared at her for about three minutes, but to me it seemed like forever. Then, I got out of my seat, glared at her, and left. I didn't even say goodbye or anything. And oh yeah, Paris had to pay, too.

End Flashback

We haven't talked since. Sometimes, I regret just storming out like that. But I keep telling myself that she deserved it. She put it on herself and it's not like she expected me to leap for joy and congratulate her or anything. Even though I loved Paris very much, I'm glad we broke up. Then I would have never met Bra.

AN: Ok, end of chappie one. Tell me what you think, ok? I love you forever and ever if you do.. Oh yeah, Bra and Goten don't know each other in this fic, ok? Ok. Toodles and noodles!


	2. You've changed

Ok, so this is the next chapter of this fic...Like I said last time, Goten and Bra don't know each other...Well, they sorta do because Trunks and Goten are friends, but they've never actually just talked to each other for the fun of it or anything like that. Anyways, the ages are changed in this fic. Goten is only 2 years older than Bra, ok? So in this chapter Goten is a junior and Bra is a freshman...I hope this isn't confusing...Anyways, read and review please! I need to know if I'm a sucky writer or not.

They're All Gone

Chapter 2

Bra was my... light. She was my everything. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I had known Bra for a while. She was Trunks' baby sister. She had this attitude about herself. She thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. She also thought she could toy with guys' emotions. She was only a freshman when she broke the captain of the football team's heart. Just to let you know, he was a senior. I'd never met anyone that could do that to a man of such high regulations.

I had always thought Bra was a stuck up brat. I never thought of her becoming beautiful. When she was six she always had her hair in this high ponytail and she wore this revolting white dress with red spots all over it. When she was ten, she was a big-time athlete. She played soccer, basketball, volleyball, and gymnastics. On her thirteenth birthday, she thought she was queen of the world. Just because she was now a teenager. She started getting an attitude and had her dad wrapped around her pinky. I hadn't seen her since then, and then I saw her the first day of my junior year.

I couldn't believe how much she had changed. Her hair was now down to her waist and she curled it so it looked... alive. Her eyes had somehow gotten bigger and were still blue as ever. Her lips were now very pouty. The rest of her...let's just say that Bra had definitely grown since I'd last seen her. In many ways, too. She was wearing this very short jean skirt and a pink tube top that showed off her...many assets.

She noticed me and walked up to me.

"Hey, Goten! How've you been? My, you've changed since I last saw you 2 years ago." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Bra. Two years can do that to someone though, I guess. I've been doing fine though. Did you know that I have a girlfriend?" That last sentence seemed to have cut through her easy-going attitude.

"Oh, yeah. Trunks told me all about Paris. I'm so happy for you, Goten. It's nice to know that someone can have a relationship without ruining it a week later. Ah, well. All in the past. So, are you gonna ask me what I've been up through in the last two years or am I just gonna hafta tell you anyways?" Bra always knew how to make me go weak in the knees. Every time she smiled in that 'innocent' way I would just go crazy (not literally).

"Um...what have you been up to these past two years, Bra? All I know is that you've definitely grown up." I was such a horndog back then.

"Well Goten, I've been up to a lot of things since I last saw you on my thirteenth birthday. What exactly do you want to know about me?" She had that twinkle in her eye again.

"Hmm..." While I was thinking of what to ask, Trunks comes walking through the door like everyone's been waiting for him.

"I know you all missed me over the summer. Come and give Trunks Briefs a hug everyone!" He must still be going out with Annie. OH! Speak of the devil, Annie walked through the door right when I thought that. Still as blonde and sexy as I remember. I have no idea why I still liked Annie so much.

"Hey, Goten, buddy! How're you doing? Been really busy this summer, couldn't come see you. Sorry! Hey, I see you saw Bra. Bra, you're gonna have to get a ride home today. Going out with the boys. And Annie, I'll get you in tonight at 7 at our usual place ok? Alright everyone, gotta go to class!" Trunks always had a way with words, as you can probably tell. He always says his thoughts without letting anyone butt in.

"My brother is such a loser," Bra replied while rolling her eyes. I see the attitude hasn't left her. "Anyways, what were we talking about, Goten?" Looking at me with those innocent blue eyes, I forgot everything. There was nothing except for Bra and me. She noticed me staring at her, blinked her eyes as if she were confused, and started to blush. "Goten, why are you looking at me like that?" Still in my dream world, it took me awhile to reply.

"Oh, um, no reason. It's just that, um, you've grown to be really pretty, Bra. And I don't know why, but I've missed you the past two years. You were always getting Trunks and me out of trouble and you were actually pretty cool. I guess you weren't such a brat back then, and you definitely aren't one now." It took me awhile to realize that I had a girlfriend. I couldn't say those things if I had a girlfriend. I'm supposed to say those things to my girlfriend, not a girl that I'd known since I was 8. Not to a girl who was my best friend's baby sister. And especially not to a girl who had Vegeta as a father. That was a definite no-no.

Bra had a surprised look on her face. Then suddenly, tears started streaming down her face. "Oh, Goten. I've always been so mean around you. I was a brat. I was a spoiled rotten brat. I had a major attitude problem and I had a huge crush on you. And you know what? I still have that same huge crush on you."

AN: Drama! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I like this story so I want to know if you guys do, too. Review, please!


	3. I only wish

Hello everyone! I'm back! I hope y'all liked the last chapter and I hope you like this next one. Remember, I'm doing this without writing it down first, so I might have quite a few mistakes. Sorry 'bout that you guys. Anyways, here's the next chapter of 'They're All Gone'.

They're All Gone

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I just heard Bra say to me. Bra Briefs has a crush... on me? Ohmigod. I also couldn't believe how I was reacting towards what she said. I mean, I had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who I loved...or so I told myself.

"Um,...Bra, I don't think that that would be, um, right, because, like, a have an um, you know, girlfriend." I replied. I couldn't believe that I was stuttering so much. I shouldn't be nervous around my best friend's baby sister. But, for some strange reason, I was.

Bra looked at me with those big innocent eyes, and tears started forming in them. I couldn't believe it. " B-Chan, are you okay?"

She suddenly looked away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at me. "Just my allergies. I'll be fine. I have to go to class now, so maybe I'll see you later?" I couldn't say no when she was looking at me with those sexy eyes.

"Sure. Hey, you can sit with me and Paris and Trunk today at lunch. You know, if you want to."

"That'd be cool. Thanks, Goten." And then she left.

Bra was always there for me. Whenever Paris and I broke up, she was the shoulder that I cried on. She was the one that I told all my feelings to. She was the one who understood what it was like to be cheated and lied to.

And I always thought that that person would be Trunks.

I bet now your wondering how Bra and I got together. About 2 months after Paris and I broke up, I realized how much I actually liked Bra. She had been there for me whenever I needed someone the most. She was the only one who had been there for me.

So I asked her out, right? Nope. You see, I'm a total coward when it comes to girls. Paris actually asked me out. I've never asked a girl out before in my life. So I tried many times, but always got shy and said something to cover myself.

Eventually Bra got the hint and asked if I wanted to go out with her. I, of course, said yes. So everything went on smoothly after that.

I only wish.

It was our first date. We were just going for a casual dinner and a movie. I know, so boring. But remember, she was only a freshman. The dinner went great. I had saved up my money for awhile so I had enough money to pay for the both of us.

But it all went downhill whenever we went to the movies.

Everything was ok until we got out of the concession line. Because that's when I saw Paris with her new boyfriend. I assumed that this new boyfriend was the guy that she cheated on me with. And I couldn't believe who it was.

AN: Ok, so I'm not too good at cliffhangers. At least I tried, right? I'm sorry if I have any errors in here. Next time we'll find out who the mystery person is...well maybe you already know. Well, anyways, R&R please!


	4. Misunderstanding?

Hi everyone! I'm not going to say anything this time. I'm just going to give you all the story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I thought you all knew that.

They're All Gone

Chapter 4

I couldn't believe my eyes. Trunks was there walking into theater #7 with his arm around Paris' shoulder. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she giggled and then they did the worst thing they could've done at that moment.

They kissed. In front of everyone. In front of me.

I'm guessing that Bra saw them, because at that moment I heard her gasp.

"Goten, why don't we just skip the movie?" I heard Bra ask me. I know why she suggested that. The movie we were going to see was in theater #7, too.

"Um... yeah...that's a good idea."

I couldn't believe that Trunks would do that to me. After what I saw that day, I started to distrust him more and more. He was my best friend and he just stole my ex from under me like that? I wouldn't be surprised if he was whom Paris had been cheating on me with.

After Bra and I left the movie theater, we just walked around. We didn't have any other plans, so I decided that I should take her home. Whenever we got to her house, she looked up at me and in her eyes I saw sympathy. I saw compassion. I saw love. I'd never seen those things in Paris' eyes before.

"Goten, I'm really sorry. I had no idea, I swear. If I did, I would have told you. But I didn't, so I didn't tell you because I didn't know. Trunks is just a big loser. He has tons of girlfriends and he doesn't even know all of their names. So I wouldn't take it too seriously. Trunks goes after anything with big boobs and no brains. " Then Bra gasped. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I'm sure she has tons of brains."

I know Bra said that she didn't mean it, but I know she did. She was right. Paris was a ditz and I don't know what I ever saw in her.

"It's ok, Bra. I only wish that Trunks would've told me. I'd rather him tell me than find out the way I just did."

"If you want me to, I can ask Trunks about it." Even though it was a tempting offer, I knew I had to ask him myself. After all, it was my ex-girlfriend that I saw with my supposed 'best friend'.

"That's ok, Bra. I'll ask him myself. Is it ok if I come in and stay here until he comes home so I can ask him?"

"Of course that's ok. We can watch a movie or something, since we missed the other one. I'll go pop some popcorn while you can pick out the movie you want to watch." Bra gave me a dazzling smile and jogged to the kitchen.

As I was browsing through the vast movie selection, I started to think about Paris. I don't know why, I guess it was because I just saw her earlier today. I wondered if I didn't satisfy her enough. I gave her everything she asked for. I never asked any questions whenever she called and said she had to cancel our date. I never once thought that she might be cheating on me. But she had been. For basically half of our relationship she was going out with some other guy. And to think that that guy could have been Trunks.

"Which one did you pick?" My eyes widened as I realized I had been thinking about Paris for over five minutes. And I told myself I would never think about her again. In my state of shock, I picked out the first movie that I saw.

"How about this one?" I asked.

"My mom's soap operas? Um...sure, if that's what you want to watch." I suddenly realized my mistake.

"Oops,...I meant this one." I picked up a move with a much more safer title. "I've never seen it before, but...um...I think we should watch it."

"You've never seen Top Gun? Goodness. But sure, it's a good movie." She smiled that smile of hers.

We were halfway through the movie whenever I heard the front door open and someone giggling. I heard Trunks whispering something and the girl giggling some more and then I heard moans. And then I turned around.

Bra was already turned around and gasped at what she saw.

I just stared. I didn't make a sound. I couldn't make a sound. For in front of my eyes was Trunks and Paris kissing passionately. And then I heard something that shattered my heart. Paris whispered in Trunk's ear the three words she promised she would only say to me. I guess Paris has problems in keeping promises that she makes. I still just stared.

Then I heard someone else. It was Bra clearing her throat. Trunks and Paris turned around and both gasped when they saw we were watching them.

"You have some nerve, Trunks Briefs! How dare you come into this household with a skank like that! And especially whenever Goten is here! I thought I knew you better than this, Trunks. I thought you were better than this! Apparently my whole life with you has been a lie!" Then I noticed that Bra was crying.

"Bra is right, Trunks." My voice had finally come back. "I'm leaving. And I'm taking Bra with me. Tell your parents that she's staying with me and my family." I started to leave. "And why don't you call me when the real Trunks comes back. The Trunks that wouldn't do this to his best friend."

"Goten, wait. I can explain, buddy." Trunks had backed away from Paris and came walking towards me.

"Don't come near me!"

"But Goten,-" Then Bra walked in front of me and interrupted him.

"Stay away from us, Trunks. I don't want any calls, emails, or visits. You need some time to think about what you've done. Tell Mom and Daddy that I love them and that this is for the best. You need to change, Trunks. This lifestyle is doing nothing but harm for you. Find a girlfriend that loves you for you. Who doesn't care about the money. I've found the right guy for me, and you deserve a chance to find a girl." I think Trunks finally realized that I was the guy Bra was talking about. I could tell by the look on his face. It went from hurt, to anger, then compassion. "I love you, nii-chan" Both Bra and Trunks started to cry.

"I love you too, imoto-chan." Then brother and sister hugged and Bra came out and smiled. Then I realized that Paris was still standing there and I think Trunks did too. "Paris, I want you to leave. Never come back. You've caused me more hurt and pain than you have love." Paris hmphed and walked away. "Take care, lil sis."

"You too, Bro." Then we left unaware of what was to happen next.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. I think this is one of my better ones. Anyways, sorry to everyone who likes Paris. It just helps the story. R&R!


	5. Party Pooper'

AN: I hope this actually shows up on the site. I'm sorry to everyone who tried to view the other 3 chapters and they weren't there! I tried uploading them again, so hopefully they show up. This chapter takes place exactly one year after the last one.

They're All Gone

One year later

"Hurry up, Goten! We're going to be late!" As I heard my girlfriend of one year yelling at me, I thought about everything that has happened in the last year. Bra and I found an apartment to live in, and we both found jobs. We made our money all on our own, without any help from Bra's family. And we made it through, together. I loved Bra so much. I was positive it was love this time.

Bra and I were finally going back to Capsule Corp. She hadn't seen her parents or Trunks since we left a year ago. We finally felt like we had everything under control. We hoped that Trunks had gotten his attitude together and found a sensible girlfriend.

It turned out that the day of the 'Capsule Corp. Reunion' was on the same exact day that we planned to come back. Everyone would be there. We went to see my parents almost every week, but neither of us had seen Pan, Marron, or Trunks recently. They'd be shocked at what we've done since we left. We paid for everything using our own money that we worked for, not money from our families.

"Goten! We're leaving right now!" I chuckled as I heard Bra. She has one of the worst tempers I've ever seen. The only worse ones are my mother and Vegeta. Sometimes even Bulma can get really mad.

"I'm coming!" I wasn't really coming, but she'd never know the difference. I started walking very slowly toward the front door. I never thought I'd be this nervous to see my 'best friend'.

As we walked up hand in hand to Capsule Corp.'s front door, I felt Bra's hand squeeze mine. I squeezed it back to show her that I felt the same way she did. I felt scared.

Right whenever I was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened abruptly. On the other side was Bulma. When she saw whom it was, her eyes widened and her hand went up to her mouth as if she were about to gasp. "Oh my gosh... Bra?"

"It's me, Mama," I heard Bra reply in a weak voice beside me.

"Come in you two." Bulma held the door as we walked inside. I looked over at Bra and I noticed she had a faraway look in her eyes as if she were remembering something. Which I knew she was, for she was remembering her childhood here. I knew it was hard for her to leave her childhood home like I asked her to.

As we walked out to the back yard, I saw her looking all around the house like a child walking into a candy store. I braced myself as we reached the back door. Then holding my breath Bra and I walked through the door and back into our old lives.

When we did this, everyone seemed to stop what he or she were doing and looked our way. They didn't stop staring either. They just kept on looking on with wide eyes as we walked (hand in hand still) toward the main cause of our leaving.

Then I noticed whom he was with. My best friend had moved on from my ex-girlfriend to my niece. You never know when someone will betray you more than they already have. Especially whenever that person is your 'best friend'.

Suddenly, as if noticing that we were there watching him, he turned around. I think he saw the hurt expression on my face, because his eyes became as wide as saucers. Then he stood up and starting walking over to me.

"Goten? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here. It's been so long." Then he noticed who was standing beside me with a shocked look on her face. "And Bra, I've missed you so much. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I think I know what that means now." Then his eyes turned soft. "I see you two are still going out. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. Bra, you told me to find a girl that I would be serious with and I did." He then motioned toward Pan. "Pan and I have been going steady for about 10 months."

"Oh Trunks, I'm so proud of you." That was all I heard as Bra let go of my hand and ran into her older brother's arms. I could see that everyone was still looking over here and now had tears in their eyes. I think Vegeta even shed a few tears.

Everyone had a great time at that party. Piccolo even joined in on the electric slide. But as everyone knows, there is always a 'party pooper' so to put it. I heard the patio door open. I heard everyone gasp. I heard Bra growl. I turned around.

I saw Paris standing there tightly clad in leather. I saw her walk up to me. I saw her smirk. I saw her two inches away from my face.

I felt her kiss me. I felt old feelings coming back again. I felt her tongue trying to get into my mouth. I heard her groan. I saw a movement from my left. Then I felt Paris being ripped from me. I saw Bra slap her. I saw Bra turn around with a scowl on her face. Then her scowl turned to a smirk just like the one Paris had on her face.

She kissed me with such intensity, that I felt my knees go weak and my senses go dead. Then I felt them come back as a terror-stricken scream reached my ears.

AN: That's the end of this chapter. Please people, the only review I have is from me. I need to know if I'm good or not, please Read and Review!


End file.
